Sang Mentari yang Redup
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Ya, aku akan menantangmu lagi Aominecchi."


Sang Mentari Yang Redup

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : AoKise

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : GaJe,Jelek,abal,nista,typo's,dan hal yang jelek lainnya

Yaoi !

DeathChara!

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

.

.

.

Summary :

"_Ya, aku akan menantangmu lagi Aominecchi."_

.

.

Aomine Daiki memutar bola pada jari telunjuknya sembari sesekali menguap perlahan. Dia merasa dia sungguh ingin tidur sekarang. 10 menit, batinnya. Dia merasa lain kali harus berubah menjadi seseorang yang sadis agar tak menunggu dan perkataannya menjadi mutlak. Namun setelah berpikir ulang, dengan orang yang sedang ditunggunya dia tak akan bisa marah tetap saja. "Hah…" Satu helaan nafas kembali meluncur dari mulur sang ace. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan dikatakan si Baka itu ? Kenapa aku harus menunggu begitu lama seperti ini ?" Gumamnya.

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…

Dentingan jarum di bangunan belakang seolah menemani kesepiannya. Rambut biru tua itu menjadi sedikit berantakan tertiup angin yang berhembus. "Sebaiknya aku bermain saja." Putusnya setelah 15 menit menunggu tanpa kabar yang jelas.

Dia men-dribble bola seolah-olah dia sedang bermain melawan para musuh-musuhnya yang dia anggap tak bisa menyainginya. Aomine Daiki, sang mantan ace di Generation of miracle itu menatap sengit ke arah depannya seperti ketika dia one-on-one dan saat dia akan menembak kea rah tong yang dia anggap sebagai ring, seseorang mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Kuso !" Umpatnya. Aomine menatap orang yang mengambil bolanya. Hampir saja dia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dirinya terpaku oleh senyum matahari itu.

"Gomenasai,"

Satu kata yang meluncur dari sang mentari membuat Aomine memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ini seperti bukan kau, Kise. Telat datang dan tak memberi kabar. Oh! Bahkan ponselmu mati hingga aku menunggu seperti lumut selama hampir 20 menit. Aa…dan sepertinya kau tahu kalau semua majalahku sedang disita Satsuki."

Kise Ryouta, sang mentari tersebut hanya menampakkan senyum lima jarinya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia bukan tak sengaja datang terlambat dan mematikan ponselnya, tapi karena dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

Kise mengoper bola pada Aomine dan duduk di bawah pohon oak. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya.

Sedangkan Aomine sendiri bingung, dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Kise seperti itu. Biasanya saat Kise memegang bola, dia akan menantang Aomine one-on-one – yang bahkan dia belum pernah menang – . Namun kali ini, dia seolah menyerah terhadap kerasnya dunia.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Aomine mengambil duduk di sebelah Kise. Dia menatap mata madu yang tertutup itu dengan perasaan rindu. Bukan ! Bukan karena mereka saling jauh. Tapi karena manic madu itu lama tak menunjukkan keeksistensinya dalam membuat hati orang lain bahagia. Manic itu, meredup sekarang.

"Kise, Doushite ?" Untuk pertma kalinya dia harus membuka pembicaraan pada seseorang yang hyperaktif. Aomine menatap raut wajah cantik itu dengan perasaan khawatir yang membuncah. Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kemana Kise-nya ? Apa ini hanya duplicatnya saja ? Atau robot yang dibuat sama persis dengannya ?

Dan sang manic madupun membuka matanya. Dia disuguhkan hamparan laut dalam yang begitu indah di depannya. Tangannya menggapai pipi Aomine dan menangkupnya. Dia tersenyum. Kise tersenyum, tapi Aomine tahu itu bukan senyum yang melambangkan bahagia. Tapi itu senyum penuh kepedihan.

"Nandemonai. Ku tak perlu khawatir, Aominecchi. Aku hanya lelah karena pekerjaanku." Katanya.

Aomine hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa memaksa pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya itu.

"Aku juga lelah dengan permainanku selama ini." Lanjut sang pirang.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. Ini benar Kisenya ? Kenapa dia bisa menyerah seperti itu ? Kisenya sangat mencintai basket dan Kisenya juga sudah berjanji tak akan lepas dari basket. Tapi pernyataan tadi seolah membungkam mulut milik pemuda berkulit kegelapan itu.

"Kau bercanda kan, Kise ?" Seolah merasa ada yang salah, dalam bertanyapun suara Aomine yang selalu menyombongkan diri itu bergetar. Kenapa ini ?  
Kise hanya tersenyum lagi. Alih-alih senyum jahil yang biasa ia gunakan saat mengerjai Aomine, yang terpantri adalah senyum terpaksa lagi.

Kise Ryouta mengeleng, lalu dia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara. Namun semuanya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya dan dia seolah ragu untuk mengatakannya, dan mata madu itu terlihat bimbang.

"Serta, aku lelah dengan hubungan kita. Gomen, Aominecchi." Ucapnya setelah menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia sudah yakin pada keputusannya. Dia sudah paten dan tak akan goyah – mungkin –. Dan setelahnya tangannya turun. Matanya melirik ke arah dedaunan yang jatuh di samping kanannya dan takut menatap mata biru tua itu.

"…."

Masih tak ada tanda-tanda, baik respon dari Aomine maupun Kise yang membuka suara.

"Kise tatap aku. Kalau kau tak menatapku, aku akan berlalu dan kebali bermain basket di depanmu serta tak mengindahkan semua yang kau katakan tadi. CEPAT !" Aomine membentaknya. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh bocah pirang di depannya. Dan dengan segera, Kise menatap dalam mata yang selalu menenggelamkannya itu. Dengan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

Dengan cepat Aomine meraup bibir yang pucat itu. Dia menahan tengkuk Kise dan menarik pinggangnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan saat tak sengaja tangan Aomine memegang tangan kiri Kise.

_DEG_

Aomine segera melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman dengan rasa asin karena tercampur air mata Kise yang meleleh. Tidak ! Kise menangis bukan hanya karena alasan dibentak oleh Aomine tadi, tapi karena dia harus tertangkap basah.

Aomine menarik tangan pucat yang semakin kurus dari hari ke harinya itu. Bekas infuse. Aomine langsung menatap Kise seolah menanyakan apa yang kekasihnya itu sembunyikan.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Urusanku sudah selesai. A-aku harus kembali, Aominecchi." Kise segera menarik tangannya dan hampir berdiri melangkah.

Mungkin Aomine adalah orang yang bodoh – biasanya – tapi kali ini dia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Dia ingin sekali meneriaki pemuda itu pecundang – jika saja dia tak bisa mengetahui situas dan kondisi –. Ini tidak baik.

Hampir satu langkah bergerak, tangan kanan Kise ditarik ke belakang oleh Aomine. "Aku kira kau lebih pintar dari pada diriku. Tapi nyatanya kau lebih bodoh. Kau selalu membuat keputusan bodoh seperti saat kau meng-copy gerakanku di pertandingan Inter-high. Bahkan kau tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya memang, dia selalu tak memperdulika dirinya dan selalu memikirkan orang lain – meski ia tak tahu pemikiran orang lain akan seperti apa – tapi menurutnya dia membahagiakan orang lain.

"Itu berbeda." Dua patah kata saja yang saat ini Kise pikirkan untuk di katakan. Yah…berbeda, dulu mungkin dia akan menerima sakit yang sementara. Tapi ini, sakitnya akan dia rasakan selamanya. Sampai nyawa merenggutnya. Dan memikirkan semua itu membuat Kise tersenyum pahit dalam aliran air matanya.

Aomine tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hatinya sungguh bagaikan tersayat-sayat saat ini. Dia merasa dirinya sampah. Kekasihnya sakit, dan dia tak mengetahuinya. Dia sungguh kekasih yang jahat. Dan kali ini dia hanya bisa tertawa renyah nan miris.

Suara menggelegar itu sangat jelas di telinga Kise. Tawa yang seolah mengejek sang pemilik tawa itu sendiri.

"Ternyata benar perkataan Midorima, aku memang bodoh dan tidak peka. Apa itu sebabnya kau ingin meninggalkanku ? Aku yang tidak peka, bahkan terhadap kekasihku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kekasihku sakit. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa keasihku semakin hari semakin kurus dan pucat. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari pipi kekasihku sendiri sudah semakin tirus dan kehilangan rona merah yang selalu menjalar disana. Aku…aku bodoh. Seharusnya yang pantas mati itu aku."

Kise tak tahan. Air matanya semakin deras. Itu kalimat terpanjang Aomine padanya dan isinya hanya penyesalan dan Aomine menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hell ! Ini semua sudah digariskan Tuhan untuknya. Kenapa Aomine seakan menyalahkan dirinya ?

"Aominecchi, ini bukan salahmu." Kise berkata lirih. Angin musim gugur menerpa kedua insane tersebut dan membuat Kise sedikit menggigil. Tubuhnya tak kuasa lagi menahan hawa ini. Namun tak sampai 1 menit tubuhnya itu direngkuh oleh tubuh Aomine.

"Ini salahku, Sayang. Maka itu ijinkan aku mengabdi padamu seumur hidupku untuk membecuskan diriku mengurusi kekasihku ini." Bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise. Dan kali ini, Kise harus benar menyerah. Baik pada sang ace generasi keajaiban, ataupun pada egonya sendiri.

….

"Kau tahu Kise kenapa aku tak membiarkanmu saat itu ? Itu karena aku pernah bermimpi aku berdiri di altar bersama seseorang yang memiliki dada rata, bukan dada besar seperti di setiap majalahku. Haha…tapi sekarang, aku hanya berharap kau tidak menikah disana dan menungguku datang kesana menikah denganmu tepat di hadapan Tuhan. Oh, ya. Generasi keajaiban kembali kau tahu ? Kita bergabung lagi dan kuliah bersama di Universitas Tokyo. Dan kau tahu ? Kagami dan Takao sekarang bergabung bersama. Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Satsuki. Itu semakin membuat semuanya berantakan. Serta, gunting Akashi semakin tajam tiap harinya untuk menikam kekasih Kurokocchimu itu. Serta Takao semakin membuat tim kita berisik. Dan kau tahu arti semuanya ? Kita ber 8 tak ada yang mengalahkan. Bahkan seantero dunia mungkin akan mengakui kita yang terhebat." Aomine mengelusnya. Pelan. Ditemani mekarnya para sakura.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Kurasa Akashi sudah merajam dan menggunting kecil seluruh bunga sakura di festival. Dan ini, aku bawakan bola basket. Kapan-kapan kita one-on-one lagi okey ? Aku akan menunggumu menantangku lagi, Ryouta." Aomine berdiri meninggalkan tempat dimana sang mentari yang telah redup sinarnya itu beristirahat dengan tenang.

"_Ya, aku akan menantangmu lagi Aominecchi."_

OWARI

GaJe kan ? Tapi terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membacanya :D


End file.
